bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Metru Nui
Metru Nui, auch die "Stadt der Legenden" genannt, ist eine Inselstadt unter Mata Nui und im Kopf vom großen Geist Mata Nui gelegen. Die Insel ist von einem Meer aus flüssiger Protodermis, dem Silbersee, umgeben. Die Insel ist 47,6 Kio (ca. 65,2 km) lang und 24 Kio (ca. 32,9 km) breit. Geschichte Entstehung Als die Großen Wesen das Matoraner-Universum erschufen, legten sie den Grundstein für Metru Nui. Die Stadt selbst wurde allerdings nicht von ihnen, sondern von den Matoranern und Helryx aufgebaut. Tausende Jahre später wurde Metru Nui von dem Kanohi-Drachen angegriffen und wurde von einem unbekannten Toa-Team besiegt. Diese sperrten ihn in den Silbernen See. Jahre später formte sich die Liga der sechs Königreiche und begann, Teile des Universums zu erobern. Metru Nui schloss allerdings einen Pakt mit der Liga, welcher sie vor einer Eroberung schützte. Nachdem die Liga der sechs Königreiche von der Bruderschaft der Makuta zerschlagen wurde, begann ein Matoraner-Bürgerkrieg auf Metru Nui. Dieser Krieg schwächte Mata Nui so sehr, dass er im sterben lag. Die Bruderschaft der Makuta musste eingreifen und die Anführer des Bürgerkriegs wurden in die Grube gesperrt. Teridax wurde dann Metru Nui zugeteilt. Später kam ein Turaga nach Metru Nui und herrschte dort für geraume Zeit, danach übernahm Dume seinen Posten und ließ die Vahki anfertigen. Die Dunklen Jäger befreiten den Kanohi-Drachen dann wieder und ein Team von elf Toa, später die Toa Mangai, wurden zur Hilfe geholt, um ihn zu besiegen. Als sie das getan hatten, brachten sie ihn nach Xia und wurden die Beschützer von Metru Nui. Die Toa Mangai wurden nach und nach auf Missionen geschickt, bis nurnoch Lhikan, Nidhiki und Tuyet übrig waren. Tuyet besaß den Nui-Stein, weswegen drei dunkle Jäger, namens Triglax, Verwüster und Gladiator, nach Metru Nui kamen. Tuyet tötete drei Matoraner und beschuldigte die Jägern, jedoch erkannte Lhikan bald, dass Tuyet den Stein hatte. Zusammen mit Nidhiki überwältigte er sie und sperrte sie in ein Gefängnis. In der Nacht kam Botar und holte und die Splitter des Nui-Steins in ein Paralelluniversum. Als nurnoch Lhikan und Nidhiki auf Metru Nui waren, begann der Toa/Dunkle Jäger-Krieg. Nidhiki schloss sich den dunklen Jägern an und fiel den Toa in den Rücken. Er wollte die Toa in eine Falle locken, doch Lhikan hatte ihn durchschaut und hatte der Falle einen Hinterhalt gelegt. Die dunklen Jäger machten Lhikan ein Angebot, sie würden ihm die Makoki-Steine geben, wenn er sie dafür verschonen würde. Lhikan stimmte zu, allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass sie Nidhiki mitnahmen und nie wieder zurückkehrten. Die Große Katastrophe Jahrhunderte später entführte Teridax, als Teil seines Plans Turaga Dume, sperrte ihn in eine Matoraner-Kapsel und übernahm in Form des Turaga die Stadt. Dann ließ er die Morbuzakh im Großen Ofen frei. Die Pflanze wuchs schnell und breitete sich über ganz Metru Nui aus, wodurch es Teridax möglich war einige Matoraner unbemerkt festzunehmen und ebenfalls in Kapseln zu sperren. Innerhalb des nächsten Jahres schickte der Makuta die meisten der Toa Mangai auf gefährliche Missionen, von denen sie nicht mehr zurückkehrten. Er heuerte außerdem drei Dunkle Jäger, Nidhiki Krekka und Eliminator an und sagte dem Ta-Matoraner Vakama, er solle die Maske der Zeit schmieden. Der letzte Toa der Stadt, Lhikan entschied schließlich seine Kräfte aufzugeben, schuf sechs Toa-Steine und verteilte sie an sechs Matoraner. Als er den Letzten Vakama gegeben hatte, wurde er von Nidhiki und Krekka gefangengenommen und im Gefängnis der Dunklen Jäger eingesperrt. Die Matoraner gingen nun in den Großen Tempel, wo sie durch den Toa-Suva zu Toa Metru wurden. Einer der Toa, Vakama bekam eine Vision, in der sechs Große Disks vorkamen. Aufgrund dieser Vision suchten die Toa nun die sechs Matoraner, die wussten, wo die Disks versteckt waren. Als sie diese gefunden hatten, hatten sie auch bald die Disks. Sie benutzten sie, um die Hauptwurzel der Morbuzakh zu zerstören und so Metru Nui zu retten. Nun gingen die Toa ins Kolosseum, um die Disks Dume zu zeigen, und so zu beweisen, dass sie Toa waren. Dort behauptete Teridax, der sich immernoch als Turaga ausgab, dass sie Verräter sein und eingesperrt werden müssten. Drei der Toa, Nuju, Onewa und Whenua wurden von den Vahki eingesperrt, während die anderen drei über eine Transportröhre fliehen konnten. Die beiden Dunklen Jäger, Nidhiki und Krekka zwangen nun den Le-Matoraner Kongu, die Transportrichtung der Röhren umzukehren, um die flüchtigen Toa einzufangen. Diesen gelang es jedoch die Röhre in Ko-Metru zu verlassen. Dann folgten sie dem Geister-Stern von Lhikan nach Po-Metru, bis zum Tal des ewigen Flüsterns, wo sie sich mit einigen Kikanalo verbündeten, um die Vahki-Wachen auszuschalten und in das Gefängnis zu gelangen. Im Inneren trafen sie die anderen drei Toa und Lhikan, der inzwischen ein Turaga war. Dieser erklärte ihnen, dass sie nicht ihn, sondern die Matoraner hätten retten sollen. Dann gingen sie zurück in Richtung Kolosseum, wobei sie die Matoraner-Kapsel, in der Dume war fanden. thumb|left|150px|Die Große Katastrophe vom Kolosseum gesehenDer falsche Turaga Dume rief nun alle Matoraner Metru Nuis im Kolosseum zusammen, wo er sie in Kapseln sperrte, um ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen. Als die Toa Metru mit einem Vahki-Transporter dort ankamen, wollten sie Teridax stellen. Doch plötzlich erzitterte das gesamte Universum durch die von der Bruderschaft der Makuta herbeigeführte Große Katastrophe. Teridax begann nun die Energie des Großen Kraftwerks zu absorbieren, was jedoch eine Energiewelle auslöste, die große Teile der Stadt zerstörte. Auch viele der Vahki wurden dadurch beschädigt oder zerstört. Dann absorbierte der Makuta Nidhiki, Krekka und Nivawk, wodurch er größer und stärker wurde. Die Toa retteten sich mit dem Vahkitransporter auf das Silberne Meer und versuchten zu einem Durchgang in der Äußeren Begrenzung zu kommen. Nuju benutzte dann seine Kanohi Matatu, um Vakama zu Teridax zu tragen. Vakama setzte die Vahi, die er geschmiedet hatte auf und wollte sie gegen den Makuta einsetzen, verlor aber die Kontrolle. Kurz bevor der Toa des Feuers von der Schattenhand getroffen wurde, sprang Lhikan ihr in den weg, wodurch er starb und die Vahi hinunterfiel. Teridax, der die Vahi mit Hilfe seiner Flügel gerettet hatte, verlor sie nun wieder, da Vakama sie mit einer Disk getroffen hatte. Dieses Mal fiel sie ins Silberne Meer. Nun begann ein Kampf zwischen Vakama und Teridax, den Vakama mit Hilfe seiner Kanohi Huna gewann. Danach schlossen die Toa Metru ihn in das Protodermisgefängnis ein. Die Toa flohen mit ein paar Matoranern durch das Tor in der Äußeren Begrenzung auf die Insel Mata Nui, während Teridax jedoch Roodaka, Sidorak und die Visorak-Horde nach Metru Nui rief. Dann fielen die Visorak in Metru Nui ein und hüllten es in grüne Netze. Sie fingen die zurückgekehrten Toa Metru ein, sperrten in Kokons und ließen sie so zu Toa Hordika mutieren. Diese trafen bald die Rahaga und suchten nun nach einem legendären Rahi, namens Keetongu, der sie zurückverwandelnn sollte. Vakama wurde vom Rahi in sich übernommen und fing fünf der Rahaga, die im Großen Tempel nach einer Inschrift suchten ein, und brachte sie zu Sidorak und Roodaka. Die anderen Toa und Norik suchten weiter nach Keetongu. Als sie ihn schließlich in seinem Versteck gefunden hatten, erklärte er ihnen, dass er sie nicht zurückverwandeln würde, da sie ihre neuen Kräfte für den Kampf gegen die Visorak bräuchten; er erklärte sich aber bereit, den Toa dabei zu helfen. Sie griffen nun die Visorak an; die wieder befreiten Rahaga und vier der Toa Hordika kämpften gegen die Horde, während Keetongu gegen Sidorak und Roodaka kämpfte. Der letzte Toa, Matau, versuchte Vakama wieder auf die Seite der Toa zu holen. Es gelang ihm und die Toa besiegten mit ihren Elementarkräften die Königin Roodaka, während Sidorak von Keetongu getötet worden war. Nun verwandelte Keetongu die Toa zurück und sie flogen mit sechs Fahrzeugen, die mit allen restlichen Matoranern beladen waren nach Mata Nui. Später kam Vakama zurück in die Stadt, um die Kanohi Vahi zu holen. Doch er war nicht der einzige: Auch Teridax, der Schattige und Voporak suchten die Maske. Es kam zu einem Kampf, an dessen Ende Vakama die Maske mit nach Mata Nui nahm. Die Dunkle Zeit In der Dunklen Zeit lebten in Metru Nui nur die Rahaga, Keetongu, Turaga Dume, die die letzten Visorak vertieben, begannen, die Stadt wieder aufzubauen und die Netze der Visorak zu entfernen. Es gab auch noch ein paar Rahi in der Stadt, die meisten flohen jedoch nach Mata Nui. Etwa 500 Jahre nach der Großen Katastrophe kam noch eine kleine Gruppe von Visorak nach Metru Nui, sie wurden wurden aber von den Rahaga und Keetongu besiegt. Der Kampf wurde von einem Dunklen Jäger, namens Verweiler, der auch in Metru Nui war, beobachtet. Rückkehr nach Metru Nui 1000 Jahre nach der Großen Katastrophe, nachdem Takanuva das Tor nach Metru Nui wieder geöffnet hatte, kehrten die Matoraner und die Rahi nach Metru Nui zurück und begannen, es wieder aufzubauen. Dann wurde er kurzzeitig gestoppt, da Jaller, der Leiter des Wiederaufbaus, von den Turaga wissen wollte, wo die Toa Nuva waren. Als die Matoraner nicht wieder anfingen, erzählte Nokama Jaller schließlich, wo sie waren. Dann ging ein Team bestehend aus Takanuva und sechs Matoranern nach Voya Nui los, um sie zu finden. Da es in Karzahni ein Tor gab, das kein Licht durchließ, musste Takanuva zurückkommen, wo er auf einige Frostelus traf, die Metru Nui angreifen wollten. Er besiegte sie, und als er in der Stadt ankam, kamen bald Matoraner aus Karzahni an, die von den Toa Nuva befreit worden waren. Als dann der Stab von Artakha benutzt wurde, wurde der gesamte Rest der Stadt der Legenden wieder repariert. Als Takanuva von einem Schattenegel angegriffen wurde, retteten drei Mitglieder des Ordens von Mata Nui, Helryx, Krakua und Brutaka ihn in den Archiven. Brutaka teleportierte ihn mit seiner Kanohi Olmak nach Karda Nui, was jedoch nicht richtig funktionierte. Sie besiegten dann noch Verweiler und gingen auf andere Missionen außerhalb Metru Nuis. Kurz darauf kamen die Toa Mahri zurück und mussten gegen den Kardas-Drachen, der von Mata Nui kam, kämpfen. Sie schafften es schließlich, ihn zu besiegen und einzusperren. Dann kamen die Toa Hagah nach Metru Nui und sagten, sie müssten, als Teil ihrer Mission, Teridax aufzuhalten, das Kolosseum zerstören. Da die Toa Mahri das nicht wollten, begann bald ein Kampf, zu dessen Ende die Toa es schafften, unter das Kolosseum zu gelangen, ohne es zu zerstören. Jetzt kam ein Ordensmitglied namens Johmak nach Metru Nui, der den Toa Mahri den Auftrag gab, das Herz der Visorak nach Artidax zu bringen. Der Plan des Ordens war es, die Toa wegzuschicken, so die Visorak zu besiegen, und währenddessen Metru Nui für den letzten Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta vorzubereiten. Die Toa ließen jedoch Kongu und Hewkii zur Verteidigung in der Stadt; der Orden sperrte sie zusammen mit den Turaga ins Kolosseum ein. Der Orden verwandelte nun Metru Nui in eine Festung; sie bauten Mauern, versperrten alle Straßen zum Kolosseum und ließen ihre Mitglieder überall in der Stadt patrollieren. Währenddessen kam Voporak, der die Kanohi Vahi stahl und dabei einige Matoraner und ein Ordensmitglied tötete. Dann traf schließlich die Flotte der Bruderschaft ein und hunderte Rahkshi griffen die Stadt an; während der Schlacht kamen auch die drei Toa Mahri von Artidax zurück und halfen, einige Rahkshi zu besiegen. Turaga Vakama schlug dem Orden vor mit den Schallkräften von Krakua einige Bohrok zu erwecken; diese wollten nach Mata Nui und da die Rahkshi im Weg waren, fingen sie an, sie zu zerstören. Als Mata Nui, der nun von Teridax kontrolliert war, erwachte erzeugte er einen Sturm, der die Flotte untergehen ließ. Währenddessen waren Takanuva und die Toa Nuva mit den Powerfliegern angekommen und halfen die letzten Rahkshi und Makuta zu besiegen. Bald kamen die Av-Matoraner Karda Nuis in die Stadt, da die Energiestürme in ihrer Heimat tobten. Jetzt planten die Turaga eine große Siegesfeier für den nächsten Tag im Kolosseum. Teridax´ Herrschaft Während dieser Feier ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Teridax, die erklärte, dass er nun Mata Nui war. Kurz darauf wurde Metru Nui von den Rahkshi eingenommen und Teridax machte Ahkmou zum neuen "Turaga von Metru Nui". Die Toa flohen aus der Stadt der Legenden, die Matoraner wurden versklavt und mussten überall Statuen vom neuen Herrscher aufstellen. Landschaft Ta-Metru In Ta-Metru wurde Protodermis geschmolzen und in Formen gegossen. Hier entstanden Protodermisblöcke und Kanoka-Disks, aus denen später in den Schmieden Kanohi-Masken geschmiedet wurden. Wegen dem vielen Rauch und der Hitze von den Schmieden und Gießereien mochten wenige Matoraner aus anderen Bezirken dieses Gebiet. Ga-Metru Ga-Metru war ein Bereich des Lernens. Hier gab es viele Schulen und Testlabore. In Ga-Metru wurde außerdem flüssige Protodermis aus dem Silbernen Meer gewonnen und gereinigt, sodass sie in Ta-Metru verarbeitet werden konnte. Hier gibt es außerdem viele Transportröhren und auch der große Tempel liegt in Ga-Metru. Po-Metru Po-Metru war der natürlichste Abschnitt Metru Nuis, da es hauptsächlich aus steinernen Bergen und Tälern, darunter auch das Tal des ewigen Flüsterns, bestand. Die Po-Matoraner arbeiteten draußen und schnitzten Figuren und Statuen für die Skulpturen-Felder. Angriffe der Rahi kamen in diesem Abschnitt häufig vor. Unter Po-Metru liegt eine Basis der Bruderschaft von Makuta. Als Teridax das Universum übernahm befahl 'Turaga' Ahkmou den Po-Matoranern Statuen vom neuen Herrscher des Universums zu machen. Onu-Metru Onu-Metru war das Zuhause des Archives, dem großen, unterirdischem Museums von Metru Nui. Hier arbeiteten viele Onu-Matoraner daran, Artefakte der Geschichte Metru Nuis aufzubewahren. Das Archiv wurde immer weiter ausgebaut, sodass es inzwischen die ganze Stadt untertunnelt. Außer Artefakten wurden auch Rahi in extra Gefängnissen gefangengehalten. Selbst Toa Whenua hatte Angst davor, was für Kreaturen dort unten lauerten. Ko-Metru Ko-Metru war bekannt für seine Türme des Wissens, riesige, kristallartige Gebilde, die so hoch werden konnten, dass ihre Gipfel mit Eis bedeckt waren. Im Inneren dieser Türme arbeiteten Ko-Matoraner als Gelehrte und Seher. Sie studierten und untersuchten die Sterne und andere Zeichen, um zu versuchen die Zukunft vorrauszusagen. Ko-Metru war auch der ruhigste Ort in Metru Nui, da Ko-Matoraner es hassten, bei der Arbeit gestört zu werden. Der legendäre Rahi Keetongu lebte in einer Eishöhle in Ko-Metru. Le-Metru Le-Metru war das Transportzentrum von Metru Nui. Le-Matoraner kontrollierten die Transportsysteme zwischen den verschiedenen Gebieten, besonders die Transportröhren. Auch befand sich hier das Moto-Zentrum. Kolosseum Das Kolosseum war das Zentrum von Metru Nui, wo sich die verschiedenen Gebiete zusammentrafen. Hier wurden Zeremonien, Sportwettkämpfe und andere Dinge abgehalten. Hier war auch die Hauptenergiequelle und das Zuhause von Turaga Dume. Unter dem Kolluseum liegt Mata-Nuis Gehirn. Einwohner Metru Nui ist in verschiedene Gebiete eingeteilt die von Matoranern verschiedener Elemente bewohnt wurden. Momentan (zur Zeit von Destiny War) hat die Stadt etwas über 1000 Einwohner der Matoraner-Toa-Turaga-Spezies, darunter 993 "normale" Matoraner, ein paar hundert der von Karzahni entstellten Matoraner und ein paar hundert Av-Matoraner. Momentan leben sieben wahre Turaga auf Metru Nui, Dume, Whenua, Matau, Onewa, Vakama, Nuju und Nokama. Alle außer Dume waren selbst mal Matoranische Bewohner der Insel. Nachdem Teridax die Herrschaft über das Universum übernahm wurde der verräterische Matoraner Ahkmou der neue Turaga von Metru Nui. Auf Metru Nui lebten damals viele Toa, zu Zeiten des Toa-Dunkle Jäger-Kriegs befanden sich sogar 300 Toa dort. Metru Nui wurde von den Toa Mangai, den Toa Metru, Toa Nuva und den Toa Mahri bewohnt. Momentan befindet sich nur noch Gali auf Metru Nui. Auf Metru Nui leben auch viele verschiedene Rahi-Arten, in den Archiven befindet sich von jeder Rahi-Spezies mindestens ein Exemplar. Quellen *Die vielen Tode von Toa Tuyet *Die Geburt eines Dunklen Jägers *Verweilers Bericht *Toa Nuva Blog *Die Mutran Chroniken *Das Königreich *Der dunkle Spiegel *Takanuva's Blog *Bestimmungskrieg *Bewohner der Finsternis *Herrschaft des Schattens *Magazin 8: Das sagenhafte Inselreich Metru Nui *Magazin 9: Die Toa Metru im Griff von Morbuzakh *Magazin 10: Toa Metru gegen die Dunklen Jäger *Magazin 11: Der Alptraum der Toa *Magazin 12: Die Ankunft der Hordika *Magazin 13: Die Rache der Visorak *Magazin 14: Die Herrschaft der Finsternis *Magazin 15: Die letzte Schlacht *Magazin 16: Am seidenen Faden *Magazin 17: Frakturen *Ignition 4: Ein kaltes Licht erstrahlt *Ignition 11: Das Ende eines Helden *Ignition 15: Mata Nui erwacht! *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle - Die Maske des Lichts *Bionicle Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *Bionicle Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows *Bionicle Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *Bionicle Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *Bionicle Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *Bionicle 3 - Im Netz der Schatten *Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap *Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom *Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny *Bionicle Legends 3: Power Play *Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno *Bionicle Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Bionicle: Rahi Beasts *Bionicle Encyclopedia *Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated *Bionicle: Dark Hunters *Bionicle World *Bionicle: Makuta´s Guide to the Universe Kategorie:Standorte Kategorie:Insel Kategorie:Metru Nui Kategorie:Städte und Dörfer